Broken Seal
by Frontline
Summary: When a mysterious figure breaks the seal on the Clow Book and steals one of the Cards, ancient and dangerous powers are unleashed on Reedington. Cardcaptors AU.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

In a house on the outskirts of Reedington, a man with black hair and round spectacles was seated at the desk in his study, a leather bound book open in front of him. He had the look of a young academic and he was dressed in the jacket and trousers of a university professor. A cup of tea sat on the desk next to him, along with an open notepad on which he would occasionally pause to scribble something down. However, he was not the only occupant of the house, for someone was walking along the plush carpeted hall outside. He was dressed like a businessman, his brown hair cut short and his dark suit neatly pressed. His face was proud and stern, with the first hints of grey creeping in at his temples. He was walking quickly, but quietly towards a pair of doors on the left side of the hall. Stopping in front of the doors, he held out one hand and there was a suggestion of a faint blue glow around it. The glow faded after a moment and he grasped the handle, turning it and pushing open the door. Inside was a library, the shelves covered with dusty, leather-bound books. However, he ignores these, heading for a pedestal at the end where a red book sits, a gold sun and moon emblem on the cover.

 _Still as arrogant as ever, Clow..._

Reaching out, he extended his hand towards the book and there was the same pale blue glow, the clasp of the book opening with a faint click...

 _ **#################**_

Clow Reed looked up from his book, before closing it and standing up. If he had been asked to describe what was wrong, he would have said that it was like the cessation of a sound that was so familiar that you only noticed it when it stopped. However, he knew exactly what it meant.

 _The wards on the library have been broken..._

Quickly, he left his study and made his way down the hall towards the library, to find that the door was open. Hurriedly, he stepped inside to see a suited, middle-aged man standing by the lectern, opening the book that rested on it. As he watched, he reached inside and took out a card that bore the same sun and moon emblem as the book on it's back.

'No! Stop...'

However, his warning came too late, as a wave of air and pressure swept out from the book, making him stumble. Other books tumbled off the shelves as a faint glow appeared around Clow and he struggled to his feet.

'Please,' he said. 'You must return it to the book. I need to restore the seal...'

However, his words fell on deaf ears as the man vanished in the blink of an eye. Before Clow could move, the maelstrom grew stronger, sweeping the remaining cards from the book. They scattered in all directions, glowing white as they passed through the walls and disappeared. Clow stood still for a moment before approaching the book and closing it, resting his hand of the front cover.

'Keroberos, Yue,' he said, speaking softly. 'Wake up. We have work to do...'

 _ **#################**_

Sakura sat up in bed, rubbing sleepily at her eyes. Brown-haired and green eyes, she was dressed in pink pyjamas. For a moment, she couldn't work out what had woken her, but then she heard the wind outside. Pushing back the covers, she crossed to the balcony window and looked outside to see the trees whipping in a fierce wind.

 _The weather didn't say anything about a storm..._

Then, she saw something rising from behind the trees. It looked like a giant white bird, with wings wider than her house...

 **Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Sakura opened her locker, slipping her plimsoles and books inside, taking out her shoes. Her brown hair was pulled back into her customary pigtails and she was dressed in the black and white sailor-style uniform of Reedington elementary school.

'Hey, Sakura...'

Hearing the voice, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Madison walking towards her. Slightly taller than Sakura, she had long black hair and porcelain skin.

'Hey, Madison,' Sakura said. 'Thanks for waiting...'

'It's fine,' Madison said, with a smile. 'I had some work to do in the video lab...'

'What do you want to do, now...?'

'...we could go to Penguin Park, get some ice cream...'

'...sure...'

####################

Sakura and Madison sat on the edge of the pond in Penguin Park, surrounded by the colourful playground equipment that gave the park it's name.

'...you okay?' Madison asked and Sakura looked round from where she had been staring into space with a sigh.

'You okay...?'

'...yeah. It's just...sometimes, I wish something exciting would happen around here...'

Finishing her ice cream, Sakura stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

'I need to head home. I'll call you later...'

##################

'I'm home,' Sakura said, as she closed the door behind her, slipping off her shoes.

'Hello, Sakura,' her Father called as she headed for the kitchen, where he was bent over by the oven.

'Hey, Dad,' Sakura said, pouring herself a glass of milk from the fridge. Her Father had short brown hair and round glasses, dressed in brown trousers and a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned.

'How was your day?' her Father asked.

'Okay...' Sakura said. 'Where's Tori?' she asked, just as her Mother came into the kitchen. Slightly taller than her Father, she had pale skin and dark hair, dressed in a blue blouse and white trousers.

'He's studying with Julian. He'll be back later...' she said, kissing Sakura on the forehead. 'Dinner'll be a few minutes, so you should get changed...'

'Okay,' Sakura said, finishing her milk and heading upstairs to her bedroom. Quickly, she changed out of her uniform into a yellow t-shirt and charcoal skirt, heading back downstairs just as her Father took the _Donabe_ out of the oven, carrying it to the table with his oven gloves.

##################

' _So, what did you want to do on the weekend?'_ Madison asked. Sakura was lying on her bed, her phone pressed to her ear.

'I don't know. We could go shopping...'

' _Sure. There's a few things I need to buy...'_

'Okay...' Sakura said, just as her mother pushed open the door to her bedroom.

'It's getting late, Sakura,' she said. 'You need to get to bed...'

'... 'kay,' Sakura said. 'I need to go. Night, Madison...'

' _Good night, Sakura,'_ Madison said, Sakura hanging up the phone.

'Night, Mom,' she said, as she tucked her in.

'Night, Sakura,' she said, kissing her on the forehead. 'Sleep tight...'

##################

Sakura woke, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up. For a second, she wondered why she had woken, until she heard the wind.

 _A storm..._

Pushing back the covers, she opened the window above her bed to take a look at the trees whipping in the wind. As she leant out, a gust of wind caught her and she felt herself falling towards the ground. Then, she heard a rush of wings and she twisted her head to see a white bird diving towards her. Her fall started to slow and she felt her body tingling as the bird struck her chest, bursting into a shower of light. White wings erupted from her back, beating to stop her fall. She hovered in the air, feeling the wings carrying her back through her window. Landing on the bed, she was dimly aware of the wings fading as she slumped back, her eyes closing as she fell asleep...

 **Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Li Syaoron returned his books to his locker, putting on his shoes and making his way outside. Brown haired with a serious expression, he was the same age as the rest of his year, although the way he carried himself made him seem older. While the other students were hanging around in groups, or waiting for their friends, Li headed straight for the gates without looking back...

##################

'Welcome home, Master Li,' Wei said, bowing deeply from the waist.

'Thank you, Wei...Is my mother home...?'

'Not yet, Master Li. She will not be back until late, I'm afraid...'

'...I'll finish my homework and then I'm going to train,' Li said, with a sigh and Wei bowed again.

'...yes, Master Li...'

##################

Li's hands flowed like water around the arms of the _mu ren zhuang_ , his fists and feet crashing against the wooden body. He stepped back, bowing with his fist pressed to his palm, just as the door to the hall opened.

'Excuse me, Master Li,' Wei said. 'Your Mother is on her way home...'

'Thank you, Wei,' Li said, with a sigh. 'I'll get changed and be down in a few minutes...'

'...very good, Master Li...'

##################

Li sat at the dinner table opposite his Mother, dressed in a dark green formal shirt and grey trousers. A tall, slender Chinese woman, her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Laying down her chopsticks, she took a delicate sip of her tea.

'Have you finished your homework?' She asked and Li nodded.

'Yes, Mother...'

'Good. After we have eaten, we will continue your training...'

'...yes, Mother...'

##################

Li focused on the sphere of energy in front of him, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to control it. He felt it slipping out of his grasp and he tried to hold it tighter, but it faded and vanished. With a sigh, he sat back as his Mother pursed her lips.

'Let's begin again...' she said, her voice trailing off and she got to her feet.

'What is...' Li asked, just as he picked up on the feeling that she had already sensed. Standing up, he followed her outside into the garden, looking up at the sky. Following her gaze, he saw the flashes of lightning above them. However, there were no clouds.

'Tell me what you feel,' she said and Li closes his eyes.

'It feels...familiar...'

##################

Li vaulted over the locked gates of the skateboard park, landing lightly on the other side. He was dressed in flowing green robes over white trousers, the front of which was adorned with a yellow circle containing a _yin yang_. The sun was setting, the empty skateboard ramps casting long shadows on the concrete. Closing his eyes, he turned slowly in a circle, feeling the hum of energy around him.

 _It's here..._

He took out his pendant from inside his robes, a round black ball with a red cord. As he focused his will, the ball glowed, a short sword appearing in his hand. It was a chinese _Jian,_ straight-bladed with a wide guard and a red leather handle. Li rolled aside as he heard a sharp crack, a lightning bolt scorching the ground where he had been standing. Li expected it to disappear, but it hung in the air for a moment before lancing towards him.

'Force! Know my plight! Release the Light! Lightning!'

Li swung his sword, his own lightning blasting the bolt aside. It twisted in the air, writhing until it resolved into the image of a wolf, it's fur jagged like lightning bolts, sparks discharging into the air.

The wolf turned towards him, slashing at him with it's claws. Li dodged backwards, unleashing another lightning bolt that knocked it to the ground. Before it could recover, he stabbed his sword towards it, the blade glowing as it made contact.

'Force. Know my plight. Restrain the Light!'

The actual words were largely immaterial, simply serving as a focus for his will. He hoped that he could bind the wolf for a few seconds to get him some room to think. However, the wolf snarled before disintegrating into shards of light that reformed into a glowing rectangle that descended towards him. As Li reached out for it, it solidified into a red-backed card with gold tracery. On the banner at the bottom was inscribed the name _Thunder._

 _A Clow Card...?_

 **Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Sakura woke with a yawn, stretching as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then, she sat bolt upright, glancing over at the window. However, it was still firmly shut.

 _It must...have been a dream..._

Throwing back the covers, Sakura dressed quickly in her favourite dark blue dress and thick black leggings, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

'Morning,' she said, taking her seat next to Tori, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

'Hey, squirt,' he said and she scowled at him.

'Morning, Sakura,' her Father said, putting down his newspaper. 'Did you sleep alright...?'

'Yeah,' Sakura said. 'But, I had this weird dream...'

'What was it about?' her Mother asked and Sakura shrugged.

'I don't really remember,' she said. 'I've had wings. I...was flying...'

'Are you going out with Madison today?' her Father asked and Sakura nodded.

'Yeah. We're going to go shopping. Is...that okay...?'

'Of course. Once you've done your chores...'

'...okay...'

################

Kero flew above the city, flitting from rooftop to rooftop, keeping out of sight of the people below. Even from this distance, he could feel the energy of the Clow Cards, but he couldn't localise it. With a sigh, he took off, continuing his search.

##################

'I wish I didn't have to wait until next week to get my allowance,' Sakura said, as they stepped out of the store. 'Those notebooks are really cute..'

'Yeah,' Madison said, as they made their way towards the waterfront. Even though it was Saturday, the cool of the autumn morning meant that there were only a few people around, hurrying past with their hoods up and hands shoved into their pockets. 'Did you want to go to Penguin Park...?'

'Sure,' Sakura began, grabbing at her hood as the wind whipped at it. 'We can...'

Whatever she was about to say was lost as the wind rose, making her stumbled and she screamed as she felt her feet leave the ground.

'Sakura,' Madison screamed, as the wind lifted her off her feet, carrying her out over the water. As quickly as it had come, the wind died down and Sakura found herself falling towards the lake. As the water rushed up towards her, she felt a warm sensation spread across her back and she found her fall slowing. Craning her neck, she saw that two wings had emerged from her back, beating gently as they carried her towards the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the wings faded and she slumped forward with her eyes closed, Madison catching her.

'Sakura,' she said, shaking her as the wind rose again. 'Sakura, wake up...'

'Over here,' a voice shouted and Madison looked round to see Li waving at them from inside one of the slides at Penguin Park. 'Quickly...'

'Madison,' Sakura said, her eyes fluttering open and Madison put her arm around her shoulder.

'Come on,' Madison said, helping her to her feet and together they staggered through the wind towards Li, ducking under the slide. Outside, the wind grew stronger, but it seemed to flow around the penguin, dying down after a few seconds.

'What was that?' Sakura asked, as she pushed herself up and Li frowned.

'What do you mean?' He asked. 'It was a Clow Card...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'A...Clow Card...?' Sakura said and Li frowned for a second, before standing up and ducking out from underneath the penguin slide.

'Li...?' Sakura asked, stumbling as she got to her feet and she would have fallen if Madison hadn't caught her.

'Sakura? Are you alright...?'

'Yeah,' Sakura said, with a shaky grin. 'I just felt a little dizzy...'

'What happened back there?' Madison asked. 'Those wings...'

'I don't know,' Sakura said. 'I had this strange dream and...'

'It's the Fly Card,' a voice said and they turned to see what looked like a yellow teddy bear with white wings floating in front of them.

'Who...are you...?' Sakura asked and the bear floated closer, with a grin.

'I'm Keroberos, guardian of the Clow Cards and servant of Clow Reed...'

'Clow Cards...?' Sakura said, as her legs buckled and Madison caught her again...

'We need to get you home...'

 _#################_

'Welcome home, Master Li,' Wei said, as he closed the door behind him.

'Thank you,' Li said. 'I need to speak to my Mother...'

'She is in the study, Master Li.'

'Thank you,' Li repeated, crossing to the study door and knocking gently.

'Come in,' his Mother said and Li pushed open the door, moving to stand in front of her desk.

'Yes, Li?' She said, putting down her pen and folding her hands.

'I encountered another Clow Card around Penguin Park...'

'One loose Clow Card could be explained by Clow Reed's absent-mindedness. Two cannot be coincidence...'

'Where is Clow Reed?'

'He disappeared two years ago,' his Mother said. 'For now, it is not our most pressing matter. We must deal with the Clow Card...'

'Yes, Mother,' Li said. 'I'll return to Penguin Park tonight and capture it...'

 _#################_

'Will you be alright...?' Madison asked, as she and Sakura stopped outside her house.

'I'll be fine,' Sakura said, giving her a weak smile. 'I'll see you on Monday...'

'Okay...' Madison said, Sakura walking up the stairs and unlocking the front door.

'I'm home,' she called, as her Father emerged from the sitting room.

'Hello, Sakura. Did you have a good time with Madison...?'

'Yeah,' Sakura said, stifling a yawn. 'Sorry. I'm a little tired...'

'Dinner won't be for awhile,' her Dad said. 'You should go upstairs and lie down for a bit...'

'Thanks, Dad,' Sakura said, heading upstairs to her room and closing the door. She waited a few seconds and then crossed to the window, opening it to allow Kero to fly in.

'About time,' he said, sitting down on the sill with his arms crossed.

'Sorry,' Sakura said, as she crossed to the bed and lay down. 'I had to make sure my Dad wouldn't come up...'

'Alright,' Kero said. 'Now...'

His voice trailed off when he saw that Sakura was asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly.

'Figures,' he muttered, settling back with his arms crossed.

 _#################_

 _Sakura stood in darkness, a shining point of light visible in the distance. As she watched, it grew larger, resolving itself into the shape of a glowing white bird. It hovered in front of her for a second before diving towards her, striking her in the chest and..._

...she woke with a start, her eyes snapping open. Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes as she swung her legs off the bed, stopping when she caught sight of what was sitting on the table next to her bed. Reaching out, she picked up the card with an image of the bird from her dream on it and the bird headed key, just as Kero flew down from the window to float in front of her.

'Kero, what are these...?'

'It's the Fly Card, Sakura...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
